Some images may require the use of a high dynamic range (HDR) display system while some other images may require only a low dynamic range (LDR) display system. An HDR display system may be called upon to display both HDR images and LDR images. When displaying the HDR images, the HDR capability inhered in the display system may be fully expressed. However, when displaying the LDR images, the same HDR capability may be of little use. As a result, an HDR may look the same way as a LDR display system. The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.